miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:TikkiPlag/To tylko marzenie...
Witam! Wiem, że długo mnie nie było, ale miałam dużo kłopotów rodzinnych i...no dobra, po prostu mi się nie chciało �� ale teraz mam zamiar się poprawić! Ostatnio zaczęłam z powrotem wchodzić tu i czytając najnowsze opowiadania miałam wrażenie, że albo to ja się zestarzałam i mi się to wydaje inne, albo tak dawno tu nie wchodziłam i mam tylko takie mylne wrażenie, albo styl pisania 2014/2015/2016 jest inny niż 2018 �� no ale już was nie będę zanudzać, może coś mi się uda sensownego nabazgrolić ;) muszę jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, że straciłam wprawę (jeśli kiedykolwiek ją miałam) więc proszę o wybaczenie (+_+) z góry dziękuję no i...ZACZYNAJMY!!! �� ROZDZIAŁ I Marinette obudziła się wcześnie rano. To był jeden z tych beznadziejnych poniedziałków, których szczerze nienawidziła (zresztą nie tylko ona). Szkoła była ostatnim miejscem, w którym chciała się dzisiaj znaleźć, szczególnie że względu na to, że był to powrót po długim, sylwestrowym weekendzie. Tak, to właśnie ten dzień. Dzień zagłady ludzkości, czyli szkolny survival. Podchodząc do lustra w łazience zastanawiała się, jakim cudem ona tyle czasu przetrwała w tej dżungli...znaczy...szkole. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Coś jej nie pasowało... Aaa no tak. Miał przyjść do klasy ten nowy...jak mu tam było... Adrien. Swoją drogą ładne imię. Jakimś dziwnym trafem zawsze zakochiwała się w chłopakach o tym jednym imieniu: ADRIEN. Uhuhuu, ilu to już ich było ;) Specjalnie na tą okazję specjalnie zrobiła sobie na noc warkocz, żeby w szkole mieć piękne, zjawiskowe loki. Lecz teraz to coś raczej nie wyglądało jak warkocz, tylko jak jeden wielki kołtun. Tak jakby jakiś mały ptak uwił sobie gniazdko na głowie biednej dziewczyny. Westchnęła głęboko i zabrała się do rozplątywania gniazda. Zajęło jej to dobre 10 minut, ale (nie)warto było. Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Gdyby jej jeszcze pomalować twarz, tak, żeby wyglądała jak klaun, to idealnie nadawałaby się na cyrkową atrakcję. Można by było ją puścić razem z małpami. Uznała, że lepiej by dla niej było, gdyby znalazła jakiś worek i założyła go na głowę, niż żeby straszyła dzieci z pierwszej klasy. Jako siódmoklasistka musiała dawać raczej dobry przykład, bo już drugi rok pod rząd jest w najwyższej klasie w szkole, a jeszcze przecież 8 klasa... Po natapirowaniu swojej czupryny i nałożeniu na twarz tony tapety (musiała zakryć wory pod oczami, bo przez pół nocy gadała z najlepszą przyjaciółką, Alyą) wyglądała...jeszcze gorzej. Upodobniła się w tym momencie do Chloe, wrednej, jedzowatej dziewczyny z jej klasy. Szczerze jej nienawidziła, ba: nikt jej nie znosił! Nie raz pod jej nieobecność klasa nabijała się z Barbie, to znaczy Chloe (przezwisko to wymyślił Kim, który kiedyś kochał się w Chloe, ale kiedy ona mu dała w walentynki kosza w najwredniejszy możliwy lub i nie sposób olał ją i uznał, że jest tylko pustą, plastikową blondyną, podobną do lalki Barbie, którą bawi się jej siostra). No ale lepiej być nie może, musi pogodzić się z tym, że jest taka brzydka... To znaczy ona uważa, że jest brzydka. Wszyscy ją chwalą za wygląd, a jej wujkowie ją podrywają (mimo, że ma tylko 14 lat). Lecz ona sama nie przepadała za tą panią po drugiej stronie lustra. Widziała tylko jej liczne wady. Wiedziała, że z takim wyglądem nigdy nikt jej nie pokocha...no bo można kochać tylko z wyglądu. No bo za co niby jeszcze? Hmm...jest jeszcze coś, co ludzie nazywają ,,uczuciami", jednak ona nie wiedziała, co to jest. Ona ich po prostu nie miała. Taka była prawda. Nie umiała czuć smutku, strachu, radości, miłości...tego ostatniego to raczej nigdy nie zazna. Czuje tylko obrzydzenie, np. na widok krwi. Czasem to aż jej się słabo robiło na jej widok... Spojrzała na zegarek w swoim pokoju. Była 7:10. Miała 40 minut do dzwonka i 10 do wyjścia. Jej mama pracuje jako dyrektor, a tata był alkoholikiem, dlatego jej rodzice wzięli rozwód gdy miała zaledwie 5 lat. Otrząsnęła się. Po co tyle myśleć? Lepiej się ubrać. Szybkim ruchem otworzyła drzwi szafy. Jak zwykle bałagan... Złapała szybko cokolwiek. Była to czarna, zwykła koszulka, czarna spódnica i...jedna skarpetka leżąca do tej pory obok któregoś ze zwiniętych w kulkę ubrań. Porządek nie był jej mocną stroną, to trzeba przyznać. Wzięła skarpetkę i wcisnęła ją w głąb półki. ,,Nie chce mi się tego sprzątać"- pomyślała. ,,Nikt się nie dowie". Założyła koszulkę i spódniczkę. Kolejne 3 minuty zajęło jej szukanie rajstop, które nie były dziurawe (oczywiście te z dziurką wrzucała z powrotem do szuflady, bo czemu nie). W końcu się udało. Uznała, że do zestawu brakuje jej tylko paska i chokera. Wyglądała teraz IDENTYCZNIE jak ta nadęta lafirynda. Usłyszała głos mamy, że już muszą iść. Spojrzała na siebie po raz ostatni i pobiegła na korytarz, gdzie rodzicielka już wkurzona czekała na nią w kurtce zimowej i w kozakach. W końcu spadł śnieg! Zapinając kurtkę myślała o tym, czy tajemniczy Adrien spojrzy na taką szarą myszkę jak ona. 22:54, maj 13, 2018 (UTC)22:54, maj 13, 2018 (UTC)TikkiPlag (dyskusja) 22:54, maj 13, 2018 (UTC) ********************** Dobra, myślę że na dzisiaj starczy. Proszę o poprawianie mnie, o krytykowanie, ale nie o hejtowanie. Wiem, że jestem taką pisarką jak z groszku lody (a takie tam porównanie mi na myśl przyszło ;p) ale to na pewno nie znaczy...a dobra wszyscy wiedzą o co chodzi, a nie chcę wyjść na taką, co wszystkich upomina ;p tak czy siak, do zobaczenia niedługo i KONIECZNIE dajcie znać, co o tym sądzicie �� papatki i miłego dnia/wieczoru/nocy �� a, i ostatnie: czy jest sens to wogule kontynuować? ���� ****************** Witajcie ponownie! Chociaż nawet nie wiem, do kogo tak w sumie, się zwracam, bo tutaj póki co i tak nikogo nie ma, no mam nadzieję, że nie odstraszył was mój poziom IQ -10000000000 ani -10000000000 poziom talentu literackiego xd ale staram się jak mogę, naprawdę! Dzisiejszy rozdział będzie trochę krótszy, ponieważ po ≈15 godzinnym dniu pada mi bateria, no i potrzebuję naładowania /snu\. A więc nie będę przedłużać ;) może jeszcze coś jutro dopiszę do tego rozdziału, nie wiem *^* ROZDZIAŁ II Marinette wpadła do szkoły jak piorun. Pobiegła do szatni, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Chociaż, gdyby spojrzenie miało moc zabijania, dziewczyna duz leżałaby martwa. Woźna, widząc Mount Everest usypane ze ze śgu na szkolnej wycieraczce poćwiartowała ją jednym spojrzeniem. Jednak Mari niczego nie zauważyła. Biegła przed siebie, tak jak mówiła Anna Wyszkoni w jednej ze swoich piosenek. Rzuciła plecakiem o bariery boksu nazywanego ,,szatnią", gdzie na wieszakach spoczywały worki z butami siódmoklasistów i siódmoklasistek. A nie, chwilą. Były trzy kurtki. Tradycyjnie. Byli to Max, Kim i Rose. Oni wcześniej przyjeżdżali do szkoły. Szybko zmieniła obuwie i zrzuciła z siebie zbędny kilogram materiału. Wypadła z szatni i wystrzeliła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Zawsze tak robiła. Czekała na Alyę, która zazwyczaj od,uchodziła 10-20 minut później. No a poza tym, dzisiaj przychodzi ten nowy. Musiała zobaczyć go jako pierwsza, żeby móc zrobić sensację na całą szkołę. Uwielbiała to. No ale póki co będzie tylko Czekać... I czekać... I czekać... ******************* No jak już wcześniej mówiłam, dzisiaj niezwykle krótko xd mam nadzieję, że nie zbijecie mnie patelniami, nie obrzucicie pomidorami i nie wylejecie całego słoika dżemu. Obiecuję, że nadrobię zaległości ;) a tymczasem idę lulu, jutro wtorek, znowu maraton wśród liczb z matematyki (czarna magia-kto też tak uważa piszę w kom ,,ananas" bo lubię ananasy) i coraz to nowych zagadnień z billogii, geografii... No więc do zobaczenia i papatki liski wy moje ���� ******************* Sieeeemaaaa! Kolejny dzień, kolejny rozdział! Ale prosiłabym o jedno: jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta, niech da mi o tym znać, bo żyję w strasznej niepewności i poczuciu, że tylko tracę czas :"( Koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych, zacznijmy już może ���� ******************** ROZDZIAŁ III Warto było czekać �� w pewnym momencie do szkoły wszedł wysoki blondyn, wyglądający na przynajmniej 2 lata starszego. Na początku Mari pomyślała, że to któryś ze starszych braci, ale jednak to był on...ADRIEN. Od pierwszego momentu była nim oczarowana, ale nie chciała tego po sobie okazywać. Zachowywała się obojętnie, lecz w głębi duszy czuła, że nie zdoła powstrzymywać rumieńca za każdym razem, gdy spotka go na korytarzu. Musiała z tym walczyć. Jeszcze w dodatku Alya nie przyszła do szkoły, zapewne z powodu choroby. Jedynym sposobem, by unikać spotkań na korytarzu z chłopakiem było chodzenie co przerwę do pani pedagog, odpowiedzialnej nie tylko za pocieszanie uczniów w trudnych dla nich chwilach, ale i za różnego rodzaju występy i konkursy grupy kilku najpiękniej śpiewających dziewczyn. Mari mogła poszczycić się pięknym, wręcz anielskim sopranem. Uwielbiała śpiewać, lecz tylko w samotności, w obecności innych za bardzo się stresowała. No, ale wracając. Adrien okazał się bardzo miłym, choć cichym chłopakiem. Zaimponował nie tylko Mari, lecz i innym dziewczynom z jej klasy. Był taki kochany... No ale niestety daleeeko poza zasięgiem. Szczerze mówiąc dziewczyna nawet nie miała nadziei, że kiedykolwiek się wogule zaprzyjaźnią. Nie pozostało nic innego jak czekać z niecierpliwością na koniec lekcji... W końcu on. Dzwonek. Dźwięk wybawienia uwielbiany przez uczniów, jak i zapewne nauczycieli. Dźwięk oznaczający koniec 45-minutowej udręki jaką jest lekcja. Była godzina 14:10, więc zajęcia szkolne dobiegły końca. W drodze do szatni myślała o Adrienie. Musiała opowiedzieć o nim Alyi, i to KONIECZNIE! Mari przebiegła przez przejście dla pieszych, po czym pognała prosto do domu przyjaciółki. Zadzwoniła domofonem. ,,Halo?"- usłyszała głos mamy Alyi z domofonu. -Dzień dobry, przyszłam podać Alyi lekcje z dzisiaj-powiedziała dziewczyna zdyszana, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton. Usłyszała głuchy dźwięk otwierania furtki. Wpadła na podwórko, witana przez merdającego wesoło ogonkiem mieszańca Huskiego Diabla i małego pilota rasy Beagle Louiego. Marinette zazdrościła przyjaciółce piesków, sama chciała mieć czworonoga, lecz jej mama się niestety nie zgodziła. Nagle z zamyśleń wyrwał ją upadek. No tak, jak zwykle. Diablo to imię idealne dla tego psiaka. No żeby przewrócić kogoś... Nagle otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe. Stanęła w nich Alya. Zawołała psy, wtedy Mari szybko się podniosła i wbiegła do mieszkania. -Jak tam u ciebie? Jak się czujesz? Czemu cię nie było w szkole?-Marinette zadawała coraz więcej pytań. -Aaa no lepiej niż rano, ale lekarz kazał mi nie chodzić do szkoły do końca tygodnia-odpowiedziała Alya.- Jutro moja mama dostarczy usprawiedliwienie do sekretariatu-dodała machając błękitnookiej przed oczami kartką z pieczątką od lekarza. Takiej to dobrze. Kiedy ja będę w szkole męczyła się na tych nudnych lekcjach, ona będzie oglądała filmy, grała w gry, spała do 12,... No ale co tak się będę użalać nad sobą. Może jednak lepiej byłoby opowiedzieć trochę o nowym... -Ejj Alya słuchaj... Dzisiaj do szkoły dołączył ten nowy Adrien!!! Alya rozejrzała się nerwowo po domu. Nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Mari spojrzała w tym kierunku. Zobaczyła mamę Alyi oraz jej młodsze siostry wluchujace się w każde ich słowo. -Emm...wiesz co...może pogadamy w pokooojuuu...- powiedziała szatynka wycofując się powoli, ciągnąć jednocześnie Mari za rękę do pokoju. Szybko wyparowały do środka i zatrzasnęły drzwi. Kiedy były już pewne, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, Marinette zaczęła swoją paplaninę. -No więc... **************** Ale jestem wredna, przerywam w tak emocjonującym momencie! Ale trudno, nie bijcie mnie tylko �� jutro nowy rozdział �� papa wam ❤�� ************* Witam, na początku chciałabym podziękować z całego serducha świetnej pisarce YuriPee 34 za pierwszy komentarz �� jest mi naprawdę bardzo baaadzo milutko �� Ale tak na serio: jestem strasznie ciekawa ile osób to czyta �� No ale co będę przedłużać, może już zacznijmy żeby było szybciej ;) ROZDZIAŁ IV -Chyba żartujesz!!!-krzyczała Alya trzymając się za brzuch. Obie leżały na podłodze zwijając się ze śmiechu. -Niee, serio! Jak nauczycielka sprawdzała obecność i wywołała jego imię, to on wstał i podniósł rękę krzycząc ,,OBECNY!"-powiedziała Marinette, ocierając łzy. Na samo wspomnienie tej sytuacji rozpoczynał jej się kolejny atak śmiechu. Nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak pokręconego...i...słodkiego zarazem ❤ DOŚĆ! CZY MARINETTE ZACZĘŁA UZNAWAĆ...UCZUCIA?! NOOO NIEEE, TAK TO NIE BĘDZIE! Uhhh, chyba jestem chora...bo nie jest możliwe odczuwanie uczuć, jeśli coś takiego wogule istnieje. Może to jakiś objaw choroby psychicznej? ,,Tą chorobę nazywa się miłością moja droga"-coś szepnęło jej do ucha. Przełknęła ślinę. -C...co...o...?-spytała łamiącym się głosem.-To nie...nie...nie miało być tak...to nie ta historia, nie ta bajka! Ja się nie mogę zakochać, coś takiego nie istnieje! To niewykonalne!!! Mari złapała się za głowę. Zamknęła oczy i zakryła je rękoma. Nagle poczuła ciepło dłoni na jej ramieniu. -Nie martw się kochana, po prostu działaj-powiedziała spokojnie Alya. Dopiero teraz Marinette zorientowała się, że prawie cały czas mówiła na głos. Z początku była trochę zażenowana, zawstydzona, nieufna, ale potem odwzajemniła uścisk przyjaciółki. ****************** Dzisiaj też krótko, nie mam już siły. Jestem strasznie zmęczona, więc idę spać �� paaaa i do usłyszenia! �� ******************* Jestem z siebie meega zadowolona. Już piąty dzień pod rząd jestem aktywna na wiki ^~^ chyba znów spodobało mi się pisanie, z czego się bardzo bardzo cieszę ;) będę wam pisała coraz dłuższe rozdziały, żeby wam miło było ❤ No i żeby nie było, że piszę dłuższe wstępy i zakończenia niż rozdziały, ja już przestaję gadać i życzę miłego czytania ;) ROZDZIAŁ V Alya mocno przytuliła Marinette. Wiedziała, że niebieskooka nie przyzna się, że czuje coś do młodego modela. Wręcz przeciwnie, będzie kłamała i zaprzeczała, dopóki będzie o to wypytywania. Znała Mari już 7 lat. To już nie pierwsza taka sytuacja. Mimo tego, iż za śliczną Marinette uganiali się chłopcy, ona na to nie zwracała uwagi. Ignorowała wszelkie zaloty. Bez względu na to, czy był mądry, genialny, czy bogaty; każdy wymagał od niej odwzajemnienia uczucia, jednak ona po prostu...nie umiała. Dla niej to coś niewyobrażalnego. Zakochała się tylko raz w życiu, w chłopaku rok starszym, również Adrienie. Tylko, że on nie zwracał na nią zupełnej uwagi. Kilka razy robił jej złudne nadzieje, na przykład puszczając oczko na korytarzu czy odpisując na jej wiadomość. Robił to, żeby w końcu pójść do gimnazjum i zapomnieć o niej. Przestał reagować na jej wiadomości. Marinette długo starała się uświadomić samej sobie, że nic z tego. Nie chciał jej, i tyle. Nie chciała się zbytnio narzucać, nie naciskała. Jedyne co robiła, to po prostu próbowała o nim zapomnieć, jednak bezskutecznie. Cały czas snił jej się jego piękny uśmiech, śliczne, brązowe oczy,... Jednak ten rozdział jest już zamknięty. Rozdział o tytule Adrien, lat 15 jest już zakończony. ,,Pora zacząć nowe życie, na nowych zasadach"-powiedziała kiedyś Alyi.-,,Pierwsza z nich to przestać myśleć o tym całym Adrienie, tej świni, który tylko łamie serca."To nie było miłe, gdy po prostu olewał jej wiadomości, obie o tym wiedziały. *********************** Nadal krótko, ale jest ;) naprawdę, postaram się pisać dłuższe rozdziały, przysięgam, ale jestem za bardzo ziewającym stworzonkiem ;) dobra, idę, jutro napiszę dłużej, mam przynajmniej taki po łan. No,należy do zobaczenia i papaaa do juuuutraaaa!!! ������ *********************** ,,Jutro" było dawno temu, wiem. Wcześniej jednak jakoś nie miałam jakoś siły i ochoty na pisanie. Dodatkowo ostatnio był egzamin, dużo się uczyłam... No ale już jestem :) Jeśli ktoś jeszcze o tym pamięta, zapraszam :) *********************** Zaraz, który to już rozdział? ROZDZIAŁ VI -No więc z matmy tylko to, z polskiego trzeba napisać rozprawkę. - Marinette spojrzała na grymas na twarzy Alyi. -A jaki temat? - spytała niechętnie Alya. -Czekaj, gdzieś to zapisałam...- powiedziała Marinette wyjmując notatnik. Zaczęła wertować kartki w poszukiwaniu tematu rozprawki.-A więc tu mam notatki z dziś. O NIE! -Co się stało?!-przestraszyła się Alya. -Nie zapisałam tego tematu! Marinette zawsze była roztrzepana, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zapomniała zapisać pracy domowej. Chyba to przez tego nowego. Był tak czarujący, że nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Jego zielone oczy kojarzyły jej się z wiosenną trawą. Jego głos był taki piękny, melodyjny, spokojny, taki ciepły, mogłaby go słuchać w nieskończoność... Ciekawe, czy myślał o karierze lektora? Nadawałby się. Jego głos brzmiał tak pięknie, gdy pytał Martynę o drogę do biblioteki. Następnym razem to nagra. ,,Będę to sobie puszczała codziennie przed snem wyobrażając sobie, że jest obok mnie. Pozostała jeszcze kwestia ołtarzyka." -Alya, myślisz, że ten nowy ma fejsa? - zapytała Marinette. -Pewnie ma, a co? -Bo chciałam jego zdjęcie na ołtarzyk... ZNACZY może on zapisał temat rozprawki to może jego się zapytamy? -Co? Zdjęcie na ołtarzyk? - zaśmiała się Alya. -Co? Wcale tak nie powiedziałam! - oburzyła się Marinette. -Powiedziałaś! -Nie powiedziałam! Coś ci się musiało przesłyszeć! -Nic mi się nie przesłyszało! Będziesz robiła jego ołtarzyk? Taki z jego zużytą chusteczką, nadgryzionym jabłkiem i szczoteczką do zębów? - śmiała się przyjaciółka. -Wcale nie! Nie śmiej się! Nie kocham się w nim! -Nie mówiłam, że go kochasz, ale skoro zaprzeczyłaś - nabijała się dziewczyna. -Nie zaprzeczyłam! -Czyli go kochasz? -Tak... znaczy... NIE! NIE KOCHAM GO! Ja po prostu go kocham, to znaczy NIE! NIE KOCHAM! -Zaczynasz się mieszać, kochana. Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci się z nim umówić. -Serio? Dzięki! ZNACZY NIE PO CO MAM SIĘ Z NIM UMAWIAĆ! Przecież go kocham! NIE! NIE KOCHAM! -Może lepiej pójdź do domu, prześpij się trochę, ja go znajdę na fejsie. Przyjaciółki pożegnały się. Marinette wróciła do domu i postanowiła poszukać informacji o Adrienie. Wzięła notes, długopis, znalazła jego profil i zaczęła zapisywać. -Data urodzenia, miasto, związek... CO?! W ZWIĄZKU?! *********************** Wiem, wredna jestem. Ale chyba niedługo dokończę. Teraz jest dużo więcej czasu i jakoś mam więcej zapału do pisania. A więc, do zobaczenia niedługo! ;p